Last Kiss
by Kara Crane
Summary: Trent and Daria's date turns into a disaster


Legal stuff: Daria and co. belong to MTV. Not me. (Unfortunately . . .)   
And Last Kiss doesn't belong to me, it belongs to someone else.  
  
Authors Notes: Please don't run away just because this is my first Daria  
fic. And my first song-fic, period.  
  
  
Last Kiss  
  
  
Daria and Trent walked out to Trent's father's car, Jessie had taken the  
Tank to take Jane to a museum.  
They climbed into the car, giving their own little smiles of happiness.   
Trent opened the passenger door for Daria before sliding into the driver's  
seat.  
Shifting the car into reverse they exited the driveway of Casa Lane.  
As Trent drove he and Daria exchanged a few dry jokes while he pulled  
onto the strangely deserted highway.  
  
{Oh where, oh where can my baby be?  
The lord took her away from me.  
She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good.  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.}  
  
Trent smiles as he drives, knowing how lucky he is to be with Daria now.   
Thoughts of the same line are running through Daria's head as well and  
she slightly blushes as her mind takes her slightly off track.  
  
{We were out on a date in my daddy's car.  
We hadn't driven very far.  
There on the road, straight up ahead.  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead.}  
  
He turns to her for a moment, only to see Daria scream and point out the  
windshield, he suddenly panics. He jerks the steering wheel.  
  
{I couldn't stop so I swerved to the right.  
I'll never forget the sounds that night.  
The screaming tires, the busting glass.  
The painfilled scream that I heard last.}  
  
Daria grips the dash board, yet not a sound emerges from her now. The  
tires scream as they burn the cement.   
She heard the glass shatter at impact and screamed in pain as a few of the  
shards ripped into her.  
The world went black.  
  
  
{Oh where, oh where can my baby be?  
The lord took her away from me.  
She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good.  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.}  
  
Trent groaned and put his hand to his head as the cold rain woke him  
from unconsciousness. When his vision cleared, he saw Daria's glasses.   
When it sunk in he looked around frantically for her, ignoring all the  
people that had gathered.  
  
{When I woke up the rain was pouring down.  
There were people standing all around.  
Something warm flowed into my eyes.  
But somehow I found my baby that night}  
  
He called her name frantically while trying to wipe the blood from his  
eyes. There was only a weak response and he followed it.  
When he saw her he thought his heart would shatter.  
He'd found Daria.  
  
{I lifted her head, she looked at me and said,  
"Hold me darling just a little while".  
I held her close and kissed our last kiss.  
I found the love that I knew I had missed.}  
  
He shook his head, she'd be okay, she had to be. Daria was tough, she'd  
pull through!  
She saw the look in his eyes and the tears brimming from them. Her eyes  
were brimming as well, she hated to see him like this. Shaking she raised  
a hand to his face and gave her Mona Lisa smile.  
Then her eyes closed and her hand dropped.  
She still had the small Mona Lisa smile on her face  
  
{Well now she's gone.  
Even though I hold her tight.  
I lost my love, my life, that night.}  
  
Cut to the funeral, about half of Lawndale High is there with the  
exception of Mrs. Li. And including Mr. DiMartino.  
Jane is sobbing uncontrollably into Jessie's shoulder and he's comforting  
her while trying to hold back his own tears without success.  
Trent is miserable and crying softly to himself while clutching Daria's  
glasses from the night of the crash.   
When it's his turn to say good bye he puts a hand on her cold and clammy  
face. His turmoil filled eyes say more than all the words in the world  
could.  
  
Cut to seventy years later in Casa Lane, a much older Trent is in his room  
gazing at a picture of Daria before the accident with her usual deadpan  
expression. He sighs sadly before picking up her glasses from the bedside  
table and falling asleep on the bed, forever.  
  
Cut to heaven, Daria is waiting for him, just like he remembered her.  
  
{Oh where, oh where can my baby be?  
The lord took her away from me.  
She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good.  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.}  
  
And in his hand, he still held her glasses.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
